Momochi Zabuza
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Momochi Zabuza, moniker "Demon of the Hidden Mist" Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human, Mercenary Ninja, One of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist Attack Potency: Large Building level+ via powerscaling, possibly higher (sliced clean through Haku with a swing, the latter withstood assault from Guy and Lee) Range: Extended human melee range with his sword, dozens of meters with water techniques Speed: Supersonic+ (matched Kakashi in their first encounter) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (can wield his large blade with ease) Striking Power: Class GJ+ (bisected Haku with his blade) Durability: At least Large Building level+ via powerscaling (survived a direct hit from Kakashi's Giant Waterfall technique) Stamina: High (can continue fighting despite receiving several injuries), nigh-unlimited as an Edo Standard Equipment: His blade, Kubikiribōchō; Kunai Intelligence: Observant and analytical, talented combatant and master of stealth and assassination, also a skilled teacher Weakness: -His certain water techniques require large amount of water nearby -Water Prison technique requires at least one hand remaining inside to keep it active Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Water Manipulation (Low/Mid-level) -Adept Swordsman -Expert Assassin -Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Can move stealthily without making any sound -Can blanket an area with thick mist which obstructs the vision of his targets -Can create clones made of water -Can imprison a target inside a sphere of water -Can summon powerful water torrents from nearby sources of water -His blade can regenerate from the blood of its victims -Powerful chakra and killing intent -Nigh-unlimited Chakra and Regeneration (as an Edo) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Kubikiribōchō' (Decapitating Carving Knife): A massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife, earning it the title of "seversword" (dantō). The sword possesses a unique ability to reform itself using the iron harvested from the blood of its victims. This regenerative process takes place quite fast and is capable of bringing the weapon back to its original condition no matter how severe the damage is, from a simple chip or nick to a complete separation of over half the blade. :⦁'Hisenken' (Flying Revolving Sword): The wielder throws Kubikiribōchō at the opponent, dealing damage as it spins towards them. If the Kubikiribōchō gets stuck on something in its path, a person can stand on it. '-Silent Killing': As the name suggests, this technique is simply a soundless method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Additionally, because the user moves silently, the attack cannot be anticipated and defended against. The user will often slit their opponent's throat, preventing any cry that might give them away. The masters of this technique are good enough to track and kill opponents through sound alone. Some shinobi also opt to use a cover such as mist field to rob their opponents of their field of vision and then attack them. '-Suiton' (Water Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water can become more solid in the process as well. :⦁'Kirigakure no Jutsu' (Hiding in the Mist Technique): A speciality of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by using a pre-existing water source, or expelling water from their mouth. They can then go in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness can be controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. :⦁'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu' (Water Clone Technique): By using water as a medium, the user can create one or more clones of themselves. While the clones can perform techniques, they only possess one-tenth of the user's power, and cannot go too far from the original. The clones can also be used as medium to perform other Water Release techniques such as the Water Prison Technique. When these clones are struck with a sufficient amount of force, they will revert to their water form. :⦁'Suirō no Jutsu' (Water Prison Technique): This technique is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This technique requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth. Once trapped the target is unable to move or breathe while within it due to the heaviness of the water. Because of the density of the water it can be used, to a limited extent, for defensive purposes if performed on oneself. Water clones can be used in preparation for the technique, which block an opponent's attack and trap the attacker in the prison using the clone's own water. :⦁'Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu' (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique): This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill. :⦁'Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu' (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique): This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozens of metres high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. The water can also be produced from the mouth. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Naruto